


Malo Eres

by Riceboysleeps



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dolor, Español, M/M, Ruvik disfruta del dolor ajeno, corto, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riceboysleeps/pseuds/Riceboysleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruvik es un sadico y Seb es suyo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malo Eres

**Author's Note:**

> Esto mas o menos esperaba que pasara en el juego jaja, bueno es un corto espero les guste
> 
> ciao

“Maldito seas Ruvik!” Sebastián gritó a todo pulmón, impactado, observando la manera en que aquel hombre de ropas blancas con un solo toque destazaba al policía que le acompañaba, regando sus entrañas y sangre por todas partes.

Respirando agitadamente, el detective formó una expresión de horror en su cara...

-“Maldito psicópata!...” seguía gritando, no dejaba de apuntar su arma firmemente, mientras aquel hombre desfigurado por el fuego se acercaba lentamente.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ruvik se apareció de frente, haciendo que el detective disparara balas al aire... \- “¡Maldita sea!”, Sebastián apretó los dientes al verle desvanecer.   
De repente sintió la presencia del psicópata tras de él, el toque frío de su mano recorriendo su brazo hasta llegar a su muñeca apretando fuertemente, Sebastián soltó el arma al instante por el dolor   
-“¡¡Aargh!!” Rápidamente, la otra mano del encapuchado cubrió la boca del detective.   
-“Shhhh…. Me encanta escuchar tus gritos, Seb… pero por ahora es suficiente...” Ruvik dijo a su oído, mientras apretaba fuertemente con sus brazos parte del cuello y hombros de Sebastián.  
El detective gruñendo, trato desesperadamente de zafarse de aquel hombre, anclando sus dedos en los brazos que le rodeaban.   
-“Ahora eres mío”, Ruvik musitó, en su rostro reflejaba una sonrisa de superioridad, mientras el detective perdía la conciencia.

\--

\--

-“¡Ugh!”, Sebastian sintió una fuerte presión sobre su cabeza, -“¿Qué demonios?...”

Estaba atado con alambre de púas alrededor de sus manos contra una pared de un cuarto iluminado por un pequeño candelabro…podía ver que aquel lugar era utilizado para recrear esos experimentos dementes, característicos del psicópata al que perseguía.

-“¡Ruvik!” El detective gritó buscándole, sin recibir una respuesta…segundos después sintió una brisa que apago la iluminación del cuarto tornándolo oscuro...aún se podía ver, pues la luz de lo que parecía ser la luna asomaba por la ventana.  
Sebastián siguió tratando repetidamente de zafarse, pero eso solo causaba un dolor penetrante que hacía sangrar sus muñecas. Al levantar su rostro vio cómo la puerta de aquel cuarto parecía deformarse y desaparecer mostrando la figura de un hombre encapuchado, caminando hacia él.   
El detective creyó morir al instante cerrando sus ojos para no ver lo que venía

-“Al fin te tengo...”. Ruvik habló con voz áspera y susurrante.

El detective dio un suspiro vago al sentir que su corazón aún seguía latiendo…   
  
-“¿¡Que demonios planeas!?” Pregunto Sebastián con enojo   
-“Tus preguntas quedan fuera del juego, Seb... es hora de ponerte en el lugar que te corresponde.” Ruvik dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, creando de la nada un instrumento afilado en su mano.

-“Maldito loco...” Sebastián respondió vagamente con una respiración agitada 

El hombre que le miraba con esos penetrantes ojos grises sonrió y con un movimiento rápido clavó el objeto en la clavícula del detective.   
-“Aaaarghhh!” Sebastián dio un grito de dolor, respirando entrecortadamente. Ruvik se acercó a él con esa sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutando de la angustia del hombre frente a él. Inclinando su cara al costado y acercándose, habló al oído de Sebastián…   
-“Recuerda quien eres aquí... “ Ruvik dijo con voz susurrante, deslizando sus dedos sobre la mejilla del detective, mientras este gemía del dolor...  
-“ Eres mío y ….yo soy sobre ti...” Siguió hablando a su oído, –“Si sigues vivo es porque te lo he permitido ...”

El encapuchado apartó su cara para ver de frente al detective.   
-“Ruvik basta...” Sebastián contestó con voz débil susurrante.  
-“Pero si apenas estoy comenzando...Seb” El psicópata quitó de un jalón el cuchillo que tenía el detective incrustado, clavándolo en la pared.   
-“¡Aargh!” Sebastián gruñó, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras sentía la sangre brotando, bajando sobre su pecho, la debilidad cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.   
-“Oh no Seb, aun no terminamos...” Ruvik dijo irónicamente al ver su debilidad.   
-“M-Maldito psicópata infeliz... ¡Si me vas a matar hazlo de una vez!” Sebastián respondió con enojo, tratando de alzar su voz.   
-“No… aún no…Te quiero vivo, quiero que entiendas que eres…mío”.   
Ruvik le miró fijamente a los ojos, sujetó con su mano la parte trasera del tenso cuello de Sebastián y le inclinó hacia él, acercando su rostro. El hombre se aproximó poco a poco para tocar ligeramente con sus labios la boca del detective.   
-“¡Ngh!” Con un reflejo Sebastián movió su cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca de desprecio. El pálido hombre sonrió, moviendo ambas manos para sujetar firmemente el rostro del detective y mirándolo con ojos penetrantes se aproximó y le besó, abriendo su boca para saborear los labios de Sebastián.   
El detective tenía cara de perplejo, estático, sintió su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que parecía salir de su pecho. Apretó sus ojos, sintiendo una onda de calor en su cuerpo, éste no se resistió más y abrió su boca permitiendo la lengua de Ruvik explorar…   
Ruvik dio un gemido de placer, aflojando sus manos, deslizándolas para acariciar el cuello, hombros y pecho de Sebastián, sin separarse de sus labios. Varias sensaciones inundaron el cuerpo del detective…el dolor, el terso toque de esas manos y el sabor excitante e insulso de la lengua de aquel hombre. Su mundo daba vueltas…sentía cómo el encapuchado le robaba el aire, pero no quería parar… después de varios segundos Ruvik se separó de él, abriendo lentamente sus ojos y lamiendo sus labios. Sebastián lo miró a la cara, tratando de recobrarse de aquel inusual...beso...

-“Ah…No sabía que estas traías, Ruvik…”, El detective dijo jadeante y riendo con desgano.   
-“En éste momento no estás en posición de opinar, Seb” Ruvik replicó con voz áspera, mostrando esa sonrisa característica.   
–“Admito que me excita tu dolor, el ver tu sangre correr... Aah que daría por tener tu cuerpo real en mis manos...”   
De un movimiento rápido las manos del detective fueron liberadas, haciendo que este cayera al piso sobre sus rodillas. -"¡Argh!"

Ruvik sonrió vagamente, -“Si, eso será muy pronto…” 

El detective quedo tumbado sobre sus rodillas, jadeando, moviendo su cabeza hacia arriba para ver como el encapuchado se alejaba.

-“Maldito bastardo…” Sebastián susurró, frunciendo el ceño, sin aún creer lo que había pasado.


End file.
